


Stop The Static

by RadioactivePaws



Series: Heathers One Shots [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mostly i just needed to vent my dumb anxiety and this happened, this is just dumb and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws
Summary: Veronica’s anxiety hits at the weirdest times and for the dumbest reasons sometimes.At least she has Heather to help her snap out of it.





	Stop The Static

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to project your issues onto the characters you love and then write a soft fic about it

It hits out of nowhere, as it usually does. One moment Veronica is staring off into space during class and the next, her heart is thudding heavy in her chest. Everything suddenly feels too tight, too warm, and her hand trembles as she rubs it across her face.

There’s a tightness in her chest that starts at the base of her throat, an imaginary lump that settled there so quickly, her eyes mist.

She manages to stay put, pushing all the sudden rushing anxiety to the back of her mind until the bell rings. As soon as she’s free, Veronica takes off running through the halls and to the Heathers bathroom.

Once the door closed behind her, Veronica paced until her legs ached. The feeling wouldn’t go away, that weight in her chest refused to lift. Her fingers tapped against the sinks each time she passed them, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

“Oh hey, Veronica, what-“ The distinct upbeat tone of McNamara’s voice cut off as she really looked at the other girl. Letting the door close behind her, Heather gently moved closer but stopped short when Veronica flinched.

Well at least that snapped her out of the pacing. Which, really, just alerted her to how much her legs approved of the end of her movement.

“Can you get Heather?” Veronica winced a little at how soft her voice sounded, how weak and vulnerable. McNamara just nodded slightly, giving her a little smile when she caught her eyes.

“I’ll tell her to come. Heather and I can wait for you guys in the cafeteria.” And just like that, the sunshine color left the bathroom. The sudden departure of color set off another clench in her gut and Veronica groaned as she tried to figure out what her emotions were doing.

The pacing started again without her really noticing, her eyes clenched shut as her brain and heart kept going haywire. 

Time meant nothing to her there but it couldn’t have been too long before Chandler suddenly burst through the door, locking it behind her before she turned to look at Veronica fully.

“Ronnie?” She moved forward slowly, as McNamara had done, but she didn’t stop when Veronica’s step faltered. Instead, she just settled her hands onto her shoulders, effectively stopping her movements. “Hey, you’re okay. What happened?”

There was an underlying threat to whatever had upset Veronica and she gave a watery laugh, her legs trembling as she leaned forward into Heather’s hold. Chandler caught her easily, slowly sliding down so they could sit against the wall and she eased Veronica into her lap.

“Thanks.” Veronica simply hid her face against Heather’s neck, melting into her arms when she tightened her embrace.

“Wanna fill me in on what’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” The words came out as a frustrated whine, that lump settling thick and heavy in her throat once more. It made it hard to speak but she pushed through, her hands clutching at Heather’s blazer. “Nothing happened but everything feels like it’s too much.”

Heather cooed softly in her ear and that usual moment of awe at how gentle her girlfriend was with her settled warm in Veronica’s heart. Chandler may be the demon queen to the rest of the school but to her, she was loving and doting. Duke and McNamara got a nicer version of Chandler than the rest of the world as well but Veronica was the only one who got her this way, who got to see her so soft and warm. 

When they first started dating at the beginning of their junior year, Veronica tried to keep her anxiety and depression a secret. She knew the Heathers all had their issues but she was new to the group and she was also newly dating the queen of the school.

She didn’t want to seem weak, couldn’t let them know she wasn’t worthy of their attention. That she wasn’t entirely sure why they’d even showed any interest in her. 

Then Veronica had an anxiety attack at Heather’s that quickly evolved into a full blown panic attack once she realized what was happening. Chandler had been confused, panicking herself even, but she’d helped Veronica come down in a way that showed she’d done it before.

So she’d spilled her secrets, carefully watching her girlfriend as she did so, but all Heather had done was whisper that she loved her as she held Veronica close. 

They worked together on their issues and the Heathers all leaned into one another for support now. Veronica really had softened all three just enough to make their friendships more like they’d been before high school, healthier and loving. 

She’d been doing well lately, the summer was relaxing and their first week of senior year had flown by so quickly.

So why now, on their second week during an entirely mundane class, was she having an anxiety attack. It was frustrating and that just made the feelings worse. 

“It’s okay, Ronnie. I think the insanity that’s senior year finally hit you.” Heather pressed a soft kiss to her temple, sliding her hands along Veronica’s back. “If it’s not that then it’s still fine, you idiot. Shit happens but I’m here.”

Veronica sniffled, burying even more into Heather’s chest for a moment. Her warmth and the smell of that floral perfume she loved so much working to slide all other thoughts to the back of her mind. 

“Can we skip the rest of the day after lunch?” That soft meek quality slid back into her voice once more and Veronica would have cursed herself for it if Heather hadn’t easily agreed.

“Of course. You write up the slips and I’ll drive us wherever. How about we snag the others and we make a mall day out of it, hm?”

“That sounds much better than staying here, Cherry.”

As they stood, Veronica groaned at the shaky weakness that struck her knees, her limbs feeling too heavy. She was exhausted and yet she needed to keep going, needed to do something even if she had no idea what. 

Heather watched her carefully before she crowded into her space, backing Veronica up until she was against the wall. Smiling softly at her smaller girlfriend, Heather pressed in even closer and stole a kiss. 

Veronica whined against her lips, her arms wrapping around Heather’s neck to keep her leaned down close. Teeth nipped at her bottom lip and she followed her lead, simply sinking into Heather as she seemed to kiss away her worries. 

Hands slid down her sides, Heather’s fingers sneaking below her shirt to rest against her skin. The sensation, the added heat, sent a pleasant shiver through Veronica. 

She whimpered softly, her own hands tangling into Heather’s hair and she felt her chuckle softly against her lips. 

When she pulled back, that tightness in her chest loosened just enough for an easy smile to slide through. 

Veronica took a deep breath and straightened her back, her heart skipping at the vibrant affection and pride shining in Heather’s eyes as she watched her.

“C’mon, Ronnie. Lets go get Heather and Heather so we can raise some hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gonna do some Heathers one shots In between writing chapters for my other fic so if you have any requests, either comment or send me an ask on tumblr at ccaduceuss 
> 
> I mostly write chansaw and basically any other heather(s) and veronica ship mixture


End file.
